Hewkii
"ItGadunka. To bad we no have explosive fruit like on old island. Me could teach him play fetch." -Hewkii Hewkii was a highly famed athlete. He hates Macku. He was later a Toa of Stone. Matoran Hewkii is a champion at the sport of kolhii, and served on the Po-Koro kohlii team. In Metru Nui, he was one of the city's most retarded matoran. He used to be called "dumbfuck" until he was renamed by the Turaga for his idiotic antics against the Bohrok. He hates the fuck out of Macku of Ga-Koro. Toa Inika After the Matoran's return to Metru-Nui, Hewkii and his fellows had begun to reconstruct the once great city when the Turaga's dark news about Mata-Nui's fate was discovered. After the Toa Nuva had left without giving word to the Matoran he joined Jaller in a city-wide strike to force the Turaga into telling them what had occurred to draw their protectors away. Jaller contacted him and four other Matoran to join him on the dangerous journey to Voya Nui after he had found the truth. They all knew that their fates were very likely to be tragedies, but all six bravely traveled on into what they would soon find out to be Karzahni's realm. He escaped with the others and was transformed into a new Toa Inika by a bolt of lightning from the Red Star. After his transformation he was puzzled to see his armor had turned a yellow and irony color, and was disappointed when nobody else made an issue of it. He later was able to take down Vezok with his Mask, the Kanohi Sanok, Mask of Accuracy. He joined the other Inika in their journey to the Chamber of the Mask of Life and faced off against their many foes before achieving victory with his allies. Toa Mahri After the events on Voya Nui, Hewkii and the others ventured down to the Pit, being transformed by the Ignika in the proccess. Hewkii was the worst swimmer out of all the Toa Mahri. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Stone, Hewii could control stone, meaning he could create fists and hammers of rock, among other things. Inika: As an Inika, Hewkii's elemental powers were combined with lightning. Mahri Hewkii's stone powers were reduced to normal levels after being altered by the Mask of Life. Mask and Tools Inika: Toa Inika Hewkii's organic mask was the Kanohi Sanok, Great Mask of Accuracy, which allowed him to throw things and hit his target without fail. This ability served to his advantage due to his mental retardation and horrible accuracy. His weapons were a Laser Axe, with a Climbing Chain, as well as a Zamor Launcher. Mahri: Hewkii Mahri's Kanohi mask was the Garai, Mask of Gravity. This useful Kanohi allowed him to increase and decrease an opponent's gravity. The Ignika granted him an Aqua Warblade, with electrified chains, and later he aquired a Cordak Blaster. Trivia *In Inika animations, Hewkii is brown instead of gunmetal grey. Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Stone Category:Zamor Users Category:Cordak Users Category:Toa Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahri Category:Toa of Stone Category:Kakama Wearers Category:Sanok Wearers Category:Garai Wearers Category:The Pit Category:2007 Category:2006 Category:2003